Impossible
by tic tac toe 03
Summary: "But Chad we can't get back together, it's impossible." "What." He breathed staring at her in shock. "Sonny… we...you… that's… nothing is impossible." Channy


**Impossible **

_**Hey- this is my first Sonny with a Chance fic so I hope its ok. I think all the characters are slightly OOC. This is a birthday present for my best friend Millie so I hope you enjoy Mills and happy birthday. **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. ****Sorry for any mistakes. **

"Who ever said nothing was impossible, never tried slamming a revolving door!" 

"You cheated on me." The moment the words left her mouth Chad flinched. He had never heard Sonny sound so upset and defeated. Sure he had seen her mad in fact there had been time when the only side he had seen of her had been when she was mad but this was different; she sounded so broken, so disbelieving.

He opened his mouth to defend himself to tell her that she got it all wrong. That as farfetched as his story would sound when he finally was allowed to tell it he was telling the truth. But before he could even start his sentence she had slammed the door to his dressing room leaving behind a stunned Chad.

There had been a time when the So Random cast knew that whenever Sonny came back from a visit to Mackenzie Falls she would be furious. Those times soon dissolved into the complete opposite. She would come back from the same place smiling and laughing, practically skipping through the door.

So none of them were expecting her to enter the prop house and burst into tears. Nico and Grady exchanged nervous glances, despite liking to attempt to comfort a girl in tears in the hopes that she would then settle for them as a boyfriend neither of them felt comfortable when the girl was Sonny.

Zora glanced over at Tawni to see whether she would move to comfort her friend, something that she was gradually getting better at. But Tawni had had a headache all day making her irritable and grouchy and probably not up too comforting Sonny. This would mean that it would be left to Zora, who although a near genius, was not too good when it came to boy troubles as she expected that it was.

However, she needn't have worried. Tawni was already on her feet and moving towards the distraught girl. When she reached Sonny she tentatively put her arms around her wondering if she was doing the right thing. When Sonny practically collapsed Tawni led her over to the green sofa where she had previously been taking a nap and allowed Sonny to cry into her shoulder whispering soothing words to her.

Zora exchanged a look of surprise with the other two; this was not the Tawni that they had originally began working with. "What happened?" Tawni asked when Sonny had calmed down enough to be capable of speech.

"He was…was...cheating…" It was as far as she got before another wave of tears overcame her and she buried her face in Tawni's shoulder again.

"Chad?" Grady asked and then almost flinched as three pairs of eyes turned and glared at him. "Sorry." Tawni turned her attention back to comforting her best friend and Zora motioned to Nico and Grady to leave them alone.

The two boys sighed and then left the three girls too it muttering something about paying Chad and the rest of Mackenzie Falls a visit. Zora slipped round and sat on the edge of the sofa watching the two girls and wondering what to do, how she could help.

She tentatively reached out and rested her hand on Sonny's shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispered inching forwards and wrapping her arms around Sonny as well. She met Tawni's eyes and knew that the confusion and worry was echoed on her face as well. They had never seen Sonny seem so depressed before and it was unnerving.

"Chad." Nico barked as he and Grady burst through the door and into the middle of Mackenzie Falls shooting. The actor turned as he heard his name being called out and for second seemed to consider pretending he hadn't seen them. But he soon seemed resigned to the confrontation that the two angry boys seemed determined to have.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Nico continued when he was certain that Chad was listening and not going to run off at any point.

"I didn't cheat on her." He muttered staring at the floor refusing to meet their eyes which he was sure would be full of disbelief.

Grady scoffed. "She's in the prop house crying her eyes out on Tawni's shoulder."

"I made her cry." Chad's head snapped up to look at them and for the first time they both noticed that he looked almost as bad as Sonny had.

"You cheated on her what did you expect?" Nico glared at him crossing his arms across his chest in what he thought was an intimidating stance. It wasn't.

"I didn't cheat on her." Chad repeated fiercely and sighing inwardly when they still looked sceptical. "What did she tell you?"

"That you cheated on her." Grady rolled his eyes. "What more do we need to know? We only put up with you for her sake but we knew all along that you were a jerk."

"I didn't cheat on her." He yelled at them directing all the anger that he had originally directed at himself, for ruining the only proper relationship he had ever been in, at them. By now they both looked as though they were starting to believe him but were thoroughly confused.

"I was coming out of the shower, which was why I had no shirt on, Portlyn came into my room to tell me we were ready for shooting and then I walked into her and we fell over. Sonny walked in, saw us, freaked out, Portlyn left, Sonny freaked out more, accused me of cheating, and then left. I would never ever cheat on her."

Nico and Grady exchanged suspicious glances but one look at the defeated yet honest expression on Chad's face made them realise that he wasn't lying to them. "Tell that to Sonny." Nico advised clapping Chad on the shoulder in a friendly gesture before leaving and they both returned to the prop house.

"Sonny." Chad called from where he was leaning against the wall in the entrance hall to Condor Studios. She briefly looked up at the sound of his voice but carried on walking. Tawni and Zora both scowled at him and Tawni had to hold Zora back from attacking him. It seemed that Dakota wasn't the only one on her hate list.

"Sonny wait." He caught her arm and spun her round to face him. "Look I'm sorry but you're mistaken. I never cheated on you." He paused to take in her reaction but although her eyes were red her face was expressionless and she wasn't running away yet. "I was just coming out the shower, Portlyn came in to tell me that it was time for shooting, I didn't see her, I walked into her, we both fell over, and you walked in."

Tawni raised her eyebrows at him but kept her arm around Zora to stop her from aiming a punch at him. Neither of them believed his story; it appeared that Sonny didn't either. "Look Sonny, I know it sounds farfetched but I would never cheat on you. Sonny you've got to believe me."

She sighed and stared at him trying to work out whether he was telling the truth or not. "I believe you." She said after a long pause and Chad let out a breath that he wasn't entirely aware that he had been holding. "But Chad we can't get back together, it's impossible."

"What." He breathed staring at her in shock. "Sonny… we...you… that's… nothing is impossible."

"Yes it is Chad." She screamed at him clenching her fists in an effort not to cry before she stormed towards the revolving doors kicking at them angrily when they failed to slam. "You see it's impossible to slam a revolving door." She yelled through the glass.

He sighed biting his lip as he watched Tawni hurry after her, Zora following a short distance behind him. "What am I going to do now?" He muttered to himself as they disappeared from sight.

"Win her back." Portlyn appeared beside him. "Look Chad I'm sorry about all this, it's my fault."

"Don't be stupid." He shook his head. "How am I going to win her back?" He slid down the wall dejectedly putting his head in his hands. "Portlyn, I can't do this without her."

"I know." She sighed and the rolled her eyes when he turned to look at her in surprise. "Chad whether you'll admit it or not you love her and I don't know what she's thinking right now but she's in love with you too. You've got to get her back."

"Sonny's right." Chad shook his head. "Some things are impossible." Portlyn sighed but said nothing. Chad had never listened to her so why would he start now?

The following day Sonny entered the studio shoulders slumped, head bowed and her eyes still red and puffy. She ignored some of the Mackenzie Falls cast who were loitering in the hallway suspiciously quiet.

The others were all in the prop house when she got there. Nico and Grady were arguing over yet another time machine but the argument broke off as Sonny appeared in the doorway. Zora, for once was there, not hiding in the vents, and was sat on the floor doodling on a piece of paper.

Tawni was staring at her reflection in the mirror but leapt up from her seat to give Sonny a hug. "How much sleep did you get last night?" She pulled back to take a look at her pale face and dark circles beneath her eyes.

"Not a lot." Sonny admitted giving them all a weak smile. "How was your night?"

Tawni made a face and decided against answering not wanting to admit that she hadn't been able to focus on anything that night due to her worry about her best friend. "Sonny." The five So Random cast members turned to the door to see Portlyn standing there, slightly out of breath from her run over.

"Chad left you this." She held out a piece of paper for her.

Sonny took it from her outstretched hand looking slightly confused. "What do you mean left me this; where's he gone?"

Portlyn hesitated and refused to meet her eyes. "He's gone home." At their confused looks she went on to explain. "Home to Houston, Texas."

The piece of paper slid from Sonny's hands and fell to the floor; Tawni dropped her mirror, Zora's pen slipped and made a long black line across her page. Nico and Grady stared at her with their mouths open. "Did he say why?" Tawni eventually asked.

Portlyn shook her head. "I only got a text this morning." Sonny shook her head almost in disbelief and then bent down to retrieve the paper she had dropped.

_Dear Sonny, _

_I have gone home for a few weeks, I needed to clear my head but do not worry when I return to the studio I will do everything in my power to ensure that our path's do not cross. Good Luck for the future- I will always love you. _

_Chad _

Sonny was openly bawling by the time she finished the letter and Tawni immediately pulled her into a hug while Zora read the letter out in hushed tones for the others. "I've got to get to the airport." Sonny eventually gasped out.

Five minutes later the five of them were speeding down towards the airport. Portlyn had returned to shooting, although there was little point without Chad. Marshall had caught them as they sprinted out the door but one look at their faces he let them go.

Nico was driving and Grady was sitting beside him and the three girls were squashed in the back, Zora in the middle. "There's a queue." Tawni moaned as they pulled into the airport after a long journey with Grady yelling things at the car in front, Tawni going on about the perfect, romantic, cliché, airport reunion, Zora bouncing with excitement and Nico yelling at them all to be quiet. Sonny was silent.

"We'll never get there in time." Nico pointed out banging his head on the steering wheel causing the horn to go off and the car to get rude gestures from the other drivers.

"Sonny go." Zora screeched shoving her gently. She blinked blankly at them all for a second before opening the door and flying off in the direction of the building.

"Chad!" Sonny yelled as she spotted him sitting in the departure lounge, the paparazzi absent which was fortunate for both of them. He glanced up at the sound of his name and his face broke into an unsure grin when he saw her.

He swiftly navigated his way through the people and the luggage until they were face to face. "I'm sorry." Sonny gasped out. "Don't go Chad. I was wrong. It isn't impossible for us to be together. I'm so sorry. I love you."

She was crying again by the end of it and Chad wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I love you too." He muttered lifting her up and spinning her round. "Forever. You see nothing is impossible." He teased her setting her back on her feet.

"That's not true." She smiled back. "You still can't slam a revolving door."

_**I wasn't too sure about this, especially the revolving door bit but that's the quote that inspired it so it had to be in there. And I don't know why both Sonny and Chad thought it was impossible together that just fitted the story. Thanks for reading! **_

_**Tacxxx **_


End file.
